TroubleMaker Love
by ashjoh123
Summary: This is about Katniss in high school being a prankster and going through all the high school dramas, friendships, enemies, and loves. She lives in California. Goes to Panem High School. Modern Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Im new to writing fanfics so give me a break. Hope this works out!**

Chapter 1.

Hi my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am one of those people who you can call a troublemaker prankster. I'm also one of those really rich kids but I don't want to act like them. My parents are always working. My dad is a movie director and my mom is a model. Everyone thinks I should be acting like those stuck up snobs everyone call careers because they are rich. I like to do archery, dance, sing, gymnastics, and cheerleading. People only know I like to do archery, cheerleading, and dance.

Today I woke up to Prim jumping on my bed. Telling me to get up for the first day of school. I can't say no to Prim so I got up and looked at the foot of my king sized bed. I saw an Abercrombie white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I quick put them on jumped on to the trampoline that's in my room to get off my bed because my bed's on the wall. And I hurried downstairs after Prim. While we were eating breakfast my parents came in and looked at me and then at each other. They gave each other a signal and said, "Katniss come for a second we have a surprise for you. Prim you can come too." So we followed after them and then stopped at the 15 car garage. Inside I found a car I had never seen before with a green bow on the top. My parents said, "Katniss since you are a straight A student even though you play pranks. You also have many other accomplishments and we decided to give you your own car. Take very good car of it." They tossed me the keys and I screamed to Prim, "Prim do you want a ride to school?!" "Hell ya!" We ran inside grabbed our backpacks and afterschool bags. We ran back out and climbed into my new white Audi R8 Spyder. We sped off to school and I dropped Prim off at the Middle School and raced off to the High School.

**Well I hoped you liked! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry that its taken me so long to update. I was really confused on how to post a new chapter. And I've been busy with school.**

_Katniss P.O.V._

When I got to school I thought to my muttered to my self, "_Welcome to Panem High School."_ I got out of the car and found all the troublemakers under our usual tree. I walked up to them and we all talked for a little bit. We then got up and headed into school to collect our schedules for the year. As we walked we saw everyone whispering about us. I didn't know why like there's nothing special about us. Whoops sorry back track I forgot to tell you about who's in our group. There's me, Johanna, Clove, and Foxface. (Everyone call her that because of her features.) Johanna, Foxface, and I have been friends since Kinder when we decided to put a nail on the teachers chair for when she sat down. Clove well she's my cousin. Anyway back to reality. We get to the office and get our schedules from Ms. Trinket. We then compare and we realized we have all the classes with each other. This is our schedule.

Period 1- English

Period 2- Math

Period 3- Break (10 minutes)

Period 4- P.E.

Period 5- Science

Period 6- Lunch (50 minutes)

Period 7- History

Period 8- Music

Then any extracurricular (after school activities.) We go to our lockers and turns out that there right next to each other. We then go to class and wait for the pranks to begin.

**Thanks hoped you liked. I will try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter! Review!**

_Katniss P.O.V._

When we get to English we immediately go to the back of the classroom and form a plan on how to get Haymitch. Before he comes in we get our plan into action. Johanna runs and gets all his liquor out of his desk. Foxface goes and get paints from the art room. And Clove and I go get our buckets that we filled with feathers. We then go and get string so we can get the paint bucket and tie it to the door. When Haymitch opens the door the paint will come down and hit him. Then he'll walk into another line that has feathers stuck to the fan, so that when he hits the line it comes flying down on him. Then we got a tack and stuck it on Haymitch's chair for when he goes to sit down.

We wait until the bell rings to set this up really fast and finally when everyones in the classroom we get to work and fast. Haymitch is known for being late a few minutes to class. So, as soon as were done we go sit down and act like perfect innocent girls. The door goes to open but it's not who we were expecting it to be. It was Effie and it all came down on her. She was so mad. I whisper to the girls, "Time to run!" We get up and run away from Effie around the room. We are finally able to get outside before she catches us. And we run down the football field where the football team is out stretching and getting ready for the new season. As soon as the football team sees us come out they start laughing hysterically because Effie's chasing right after us. She's covered in blue and feathers. There also laughing at us because were known for playing pranks and we already started out the school year playing pranks. School hadn't even been going on for 5 minutes and we were already playing tricks. Once we get out to where the football team is I keep running but I see a new kid. He has blond hair, blue eyes as clear as the ocean, and he has a stock build. I also might add that he's extremely cute. And I Katniss Everdeen am not easily impressed. We keep running but I'm still looking at the new kid when I crash right into Coach Brutus. I look right up to Brutus and back at the girls and smirk. I say, "What's up Brutus have a fun vacation?" He says with a smirk, "Already causing trouble Everdeen?!" All the girls giggle. By now Effie's getting close. I tell Brutus, "Gotta go bye!" I turn to the girls, "Come on annoying rainbow is coming!" We go running around the whole football team five times before running away. We look back and see Effie still running around the football team. We go and run up to a tree and climb it. We see Effie is running towards us. We climb higher. Finally, when were high enough we stopped. Foxface says, "Hey guys remember the shed next to the tree?" "Ya" "Well lets jump on it!" We go and jump on the shed. We sit up there. Until we see Effie come with four football players. Cato, Gale, Thresh, and the new kid. They try to get us to come down but it doesn't really work. Finally, Effie leaves and says we have detention and the boys still have to get us down. Eventually, the new kids says, "Hi my names Peeta." We say, "Hi Peeta. And nice try trying to get us down with introducing yourself." Peeta says, "Fine lets go guys." They walk behind the shed to start walking away but it turns out that they tricked us and went behind us and grabbed our waists. We all start screaming, "PUT US DOWN!" They say, "Fine" And dropped us on the floor. Then we go to run away but they catch us again. They finally are able to drag us to Coach Brutus even though were squirming to much. They drop us in front of him and the boys block all ways for us to get out. Coach Brutus says, "K girls since you guys already got into trouble and I'm good friends with your parents I won't tell them about this. But, you are going to have to do competitions in running and survival skills against these four boys. Whoever wins as in girls win or boys win they get to get a prize of their choice. The first competition is running." We all go to the race track. And I see the rest of the football players sitting down. I look to the girls and they have the same mischievous smile that I have. I know what were all thinking. I put my fingers up and count down from three. On the count of three we scream, "Let the games begin and prepared to be crushed!"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like!**

**Ch. 4**

_Katniss P.O.V._

We all head off to the running track and prepare to run. Coach Brutus shouts, "Here are the rules. No pushing or pulling. You have to run around the track once." We all nod our heads. Coach Brutus says, "K on the count of three. ONE… TWO… THREE… GO!" We all take off running. All the girls are in the lead so far. Then all of a sudden I see a flash of blond hair. I noticed its Peeta. Now I'm mad nobody is ever as fast as us. I start running really fast and I close my eyes and keep running. When I open them I noticed that I passed everyone by far. But Peeta is coming up close. Finally he passes me but then I gain speed and pass him. We keep going like that until we see the finish line where we put all our energy into passing each other and getting to the finish line first. After we go through the finish line we collapse on the floor. I go to turn my head and tell him good job. But, I didn't notice we were so close together. We both turned our head at the same time and our noses were brushing and there was only a centimeter in between our lips. My breath hitches. I get to have a closer look at his eyes and they mesmerize me so much. Someone clears their throat in the background and we both turn to look at the same time. The whole football team, Coach Brutus, and the girls are all grinning like idiots. I finally say, "So... Who won?" Coach Brutus, "Well it was a close tie but in the end I have to say the girls won." All of us girls turn to each other. We say, "We told you we were going to bet you guys!" All of a sudden Glimmer the school's most popular girl comes walking out of the building and see us. She walks over to Peeta and says, "Hey sweetie!" She sees how close I and Peeta are and shoots me a glare. She gets up on her tippy-toes and gives Peeta a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pull away looking satisfied. She shoots me a smirk. "Gotta go see you latz." As she walks past me she bumps me. I get so mad I grab her hair and knock her down. She suddenly gets a frightened look in her eyes. But replaces it with a smirk. I reply, "Ya keep smirking. But you know how good I am with weapons and pranks Glimmer. Oh and also remember I can do everything you can't do. The only thing you can do is be a slut, a bitch, dress yourself up like a Barbie doll, and how to put make-up on." I get off of her. "Oh and just so you know I hope Peeta sees the real you." Glimmer sits there shocked on the floor. I look up and notice Coach Brutus, the girls, all the football players, and Peeta watching me, some with shock and some with amused and happy grins. I just walked to the gym and said, "Are you guys coming to finish competing?!" The girls looked at me with grins and we walked to the gym. We went and changed into a tight exercise shirt and tight exercise booty shorts. We then walk back out and all the football players start wolf whistling. We go and get the weapons we all like to use. I am bow and arrows, Johanna are axes, Clove is knives, and Foxface is spears. We all go back to the middle of the room and wait for the boys. After they come out and have their weapons. I notice that Peeta is spears, Cato is swords, Gale is bow and arrows, and Thresh has a curved sword in his hand. Coach Brutus says, "You have to be able to get bulls eyes for all the throwing weapons and for the other weapons you have to be able to get all the hits in the right places. You have 10 seconds." We all nod. "On your mark... get set… GO!" I start shooting from a 50 mile radius. I keep moving along I don't look to see if I got all of them on bulls eye. I finish before everyone else. Then Clove finishes. Then Johanna. And then everyone else. I look at all my targets and I am so proud that I got them all in. I look at everyone else and everyone else got the same. But I see everyone looking at me again. All the football team members have a look of shock on their face. Coach Brutus has a smirk. And all the girls are grinning. This time I finally snap, "WHAT!?" Coach Brutus says, "You finished in 6.5 seconds." All of us girls says, "So who won?!"

"The group that won is…"

**Cliffy! Hope you like! Review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating I have had a major writers block and I am extremely busy.**

**If any of you have any things that you would like to see in the story, don't hesitate to tell me I'm looking for some ideas.**

**Hope I can update soon! See you soon!**


	6. Read ASAP

**I think I'm going to give this story to someone else because I don't have time anymore to write. And for those two people that wrote those comments trying writing a story then and having to come up with ideas bet you its not that easy. And it doesn't have to be the same as the book I can do whatever I want with my story. I asked for ideas not two rude comments. So anyways if you want the story PM me. Sorry for doing this and not updating in a while. PM me for story.**


	7. Important Read

Hey guys so I am giving this story away as you know and the story is going to Everllarkglee4ever. I am going to read everything before she post so I still will be part of writing the story. And hope you guys are kind to her.


End file.
